


Wahrheiten

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wahrheit und Lüge waren Dinge, die jeden begleiteten. Ob nun Mensch, Werwolf oder Jägerin. Doch bei jedem steht die Frage im Raum… Will man die Wahrheit akzeptieren oder eine eigene Wahrheit finden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheiten

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch das Prompt „Teen Wolf, Jackson/Scott, Macht“ im 2. deutschen Drei-Satz-Ficathon auf LJ.
> 
> Vielleicht wird es weitere Kapitel mit den anderen geben. Mal schauen, wenn jemand Interesse hat...

Warum wollte Jackson den Biss?

Natürlich waren Stärke, Schnelligkeit und all diese anderen Nebeneffekte Gründe dafür, dass Jackson ein Werwolf sein wollte, aber sie waren nicht der Hauptgrund.  
  
Der echte Grund war etwas vollkommen anderes.  
Etwas, dass er sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte.  
Etwas, dass er tief in sich vergraben hatte.  
Dort, wo er alles versteckte, was nicht _perfekt_ , nicht passend für den _besten_ Sohn, den sich Eltern wünschen können, war.  
  
Man würde vermuten, dass es sein Verlangen war besser als Scott zu sein.

Stärker, schneller und cleverer.  
Der perfekte Schüler und Sportler.  
Die Nummer 1.  
  
Dies wäre ein verständlicher Grund.  
Es wäre ein Grund, den jeder Jackson zutrauen würde.  
  
Niemand würde die Wahrheit vermuten.

Die Wahrheit, die Jackson selbst nicht akzeptieren wollte und die ihn immer wieder in seinen Träumen erschreckte und... _erregte_.  
Die Wahrheit, die aus einem Scott McCall bestand, der nicht mehr schwach, langsam und dumm war.  
Die Wahrheit, die einen Scott McCall zeigte, der stärker und schneller war (so wie in der _Realität_ ).  
Die Wahrheit, die einen Scott zeigte, der Jackson überwältigen könnte.  
Eine Wahrheit mit einem Scott McCall, der das Bild, das Jackson der Öffentlichkeit und sich selbst vorspielte, niederriss.  
Ein Scott McCall, der Jackson besitzen könnte und dem dieser nichts entgegensetzen könnte.  
Ein Scott McCall, dem Jackson nie entkommen könnte und nie entkommen _wollte_.

Es war eine Wahrheit, die Jackson nie erkennen würde.  
Eine Wahrheit, die er für immer leugnen würde.  
Eine Wahrheit, die er mit allen Mitteln bekämpfen musste, in dem er genauso stark und schnell, nein, noch stärker und noch schneller werden musste, selbst wenn er nicht genau wusste warum.  
Eine Wahrheit, die er als Werwolf zur Lüge werden lassen könnte.  
Eine Wahrheit, die jedoch selbst als Werwolf nie die Macht über ihn verlieren würde.

Egal wie er es leugnete und egal wie sehr er Scott hasste, es blieb eine Wahrheit...  
  
Und dies... dies war einfach die simple Wahrheit über Jackson und sein Verlangen ein Werwolf zu werden.

Ende


End file.
